


Mistletoe

by lalarandoms



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Holidays, Mistletoe, Rolivia, closet, drunk rolivia, holiday party, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalarandoms/pseuds/lalarandoms
Summary: In the midst of all the vague chaos and cheer, Lieutenant Benson and a certain Detective had hidden themselves away in a quieter....closet.





	Mistletoe

Laughter broke up the loud, cheesy Christmas songs that echoed throughout the penthouse suite that Chief Dodd’s had rented out in a surprise party for them.

 

The drinks flowed  _ heavily  _ through the evening, and one too many officers has been pulled aside by their partner before they embarrassed either themselves or said partner.

 

In the midst of all the vague chaos and cheer, Lieutenant Benson and a certain Detective had hidden themselves away in a quieter closet they’d found near the bathroom.

 

Amanda’s back pressed against the cool wall, smile bright despite the dim light. Olivia’s eyes darkened considerably.

 

She quickly inhaled and shut the door behind them, tearing her eyes away from the fact that Amanda’s neat button-up has one too many buttons undone, from the fact that she’d chanced on some black heel boots that gave her a few extra inches on Olivia, her blonde tresses framing her face in a manner near irresistible to an inebriated Olivia.

 

Amanda chuckled, bringing the bottle of expensive champagne up to her lips and swallowing down the slight burn of the amber, slipping down her throat and igniting fire in her belly

 

Now it was Amanda’s turn to ogle at Olivia, watching with amused eyes as the older woman near  _ giggled _ , taking a quick, if clumsy, swig of the alcohol.

 

To be frank, Amanda wasn’t sorry for staring at the older woman the way she did- it wasn’t like Olivia hadn’t done the same to her a few moments ago. The other woman’s purple sleeveless dress hugged her curves generously, her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail.

 

“I have a surprise.” Olivia’s voice broke her from her admiration, and she jolted, stumbling a little before replying.

 

“And what’s that?” Amanda hiccuped a little before taking the bottle from the older woman’s hand, giving a half-grin.

 

“Close your eyes!”

 

Amanda paused for a long moment and then with a playful huff, let out an ‘Okay,’ covering her eyes with her forearm, cocking a hip.

 

A few moments passed.

 

“Okay, open!” Olivia sounded far too happy.

 

Amanda paused, warily lowering her arm, blinking a little before looking up to see the mistletoe she’d almost expected to be held above their heads. She chuckled, shaking her head, but it didn’t mask the smile spreading across her face. “Mistletoe? Really?”

 

“Yeah, and you know what you’re supposed to do under mistletoe?” Olivia wiggled her brows, and Amanda laughed, rolling her eyes. “ _ Yes _ , I think I recall.”

 

“Well?”

 

Amanda snickers, “‘ _ Well _ ’, you didn’t need to steal a mistletoe from the party to get me to kiss you.” 

 

Olivia whined at her, lowering the mistletoe, and Amanda grinned, rolling her eyes again.

 

“Come here.” 

 

Amanda couldn't help the huge smile on her face as she leaned in, closing the barely there gap between them, their foreheads resting against each other. Their lips so close that they could feel the others quick breaths.

 

Amanda’s hands rested on Olivia’s chest, able to feel her heart racing beneath her fingers.   
  
Goosebumps spread across their skin, and Amanda half-giggled, lips parting, an invitation.

 

Olivia happily responded, their lips meeting, tongue slipping into Amanda’s mouth to claim her mouth.   
  
The brunette felt her knees go a little weak at the sound of Amanda softly moaning when their tongues met. She shivered as Amanda's fingertips traced the back of her neck, her other hand falling to the back of her head, fingers fisting in the brown locks. Amanda pulled Olivia closer, and Olivia’s arms snaked around her waist, drawing them closer.

 

The light flickered out.

  
  



End file.
